barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sharing Together With Friends
Sharing Together With Friends is the 30th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney tolds Hannah about his camera about seen Keesha, Robert and Jeff. A safari for the elephants, tigers, monkeys, crocodiles, pandas, giraffes, camels, lions, zebras and hippos at the zoo. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Kristen *Keesha *Maria *Ashley *Alissa *Rebecca *Curtis *Robert *Jeff *Danny *Stephen *Chip *Kelly *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #Why? #What Will We See at the Zoo #The Barney Bag #Camera Safari #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #Rock Like a Monkey #Five Little Monkeys #The Crocodile Song #I Love You Trivia *Hannah wear the same clothes from Camp Wannarunnaround. And a two hairstyle. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Easy Does It!. And a hairstyle. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a pony tail. *Maria wear the same clothes from Barney's A Great Day For Learning. And a little long hair. *Ashley wear the same clothes from Twice Is Nice!. And a hairstyle. *Alissa wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a long hair. *Rebecca wear the same clothes from The Foolish Wishes. And a long hair. *Curtis wear the same clothes from A Picture of Health. And a short hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Trading Places. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Play Ball. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a short hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day! And a short hair. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a two hairstyle. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "The Alphabet Zoo". *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Three Lines, Three Corners". *During "I Love You" then Hannah, Stephen, Keesha, Kristen, Ashley, Alissa, Curits, Danny, Maria and Robert, Chip, Kelly, Barney left, while Rebecca and Jeff. *At the end of the Barney doll with a zookeeper's hat. *This is the first time Jeff, Hannah, Robert and Baby Bop appeared together. *This is Rebecca's last appearance. *The Season 6-4 Barney doll is the same from "Grandparents Are Grand! (1999)". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney in Outer Space". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "A Different Kind of Mystery". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Going on a Bear Hunt". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "E-I-E-I-O". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Halloween Party". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Good, Clean Fun". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Once a Pond a Time". Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation